Dawning
by jneisha
Summary: A magazine article about the birth of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama's new baby boy Jin Kazama raises a few questions as well as a few rumors.


A/N: One-Shot fic.  Sometimes you don't feel like writing chapters.  Picture this as a newspaper article.  I know it's not set up like that but of Fanfiction.net you can't seem to set it up that way.  This is an alternate universe.  All of the "sexual" things I think I made up.  Hey, some magazines do exploit people way further then they are supposed to! I am only showing you what I think they would do to the Mishima-Kazama family.    

Dawning

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

  


**Baby Jin Kazama…beautiful baby boy, or just another Kazuya?**

Article by: Lizzie Charmicle 

****

_August 17, 1998_—Baby Jin Kazama, now three months old, poses with his father Kazuya Mishima and his mother Jun Kazama.  If you take a good look at Jin and his father Kazuya, you would have thought that Jin was the baby version of Kazuya.  Which raises the question…is baby Jin Kazama a beautiful baby boy, or another Kazuya?  JET Magazine had the time to sit down with the Mishima-Kazama threesome and talk about their family.  

Jin Kazama is born into the Mishima family, a ruthless family who cares only for themselves.  But he has his mother's family name Kazama, a loving family with the heart of angels.  Some think that this baby will grow up to be a loving person like his mother, yet he has something(s) of his father that will make him seem just like him: his devil gene and his looks.  I guess you can say that Jin may grow up to be a little of both…

"We can't tell as of right now what Jin will be in the future," says his father Kazuya Mishima.  "That's his own choice."  _Words a father would say._  

"I would think that my beautiful baby boy would grow up with a good head on his shoulders," says his mother Jun Kazama before she starts to play with her baby son.  

You would have to wonder if Jin will actually be in a safe environment with Kazuya around.  And Jin's grandfather isn't too much but accepting of the child.  "My father didn't want me and he sure as hell doesn't want my son," says Kazuya looking down at his son.  "I would think that a man like that couldn't get the satisfaction of having children." _Those are words from a scorned son._

"I take good care of my son," says Kazuya as he shifts around in his chair.  "I would never do to him what my father did to me." Jun added to that remark: "Kazuya has been a good father and has supported his son both financial and socially.  I do believe that Jin will grow to become a bigger and better man than Kazuya was before he changed.  I love them both but of course things that Kazuya has done Kazuya chose to do, but we will teach Jin the meaning of right and wrong and teach him that what his father did in the past is not what he is supposed to do." _Words spoken by a true mother._

Funny how they seem to be the world's greatest couple.  There have been rumors that Kazuya has had sexual relations with his bodyguard and assassin Anna and Nina Williams multiple times before and after he fell in "love" with Jun.  They have been caught on security cameras multiple times during "sexual" encounters and this is the only reason while the Williams sisters are even employed.  

Jun Kazama on the other hand has been naughty as well.  She was caught with Lei-Wulong on several occasions holding hands and kissing while and before she was pregnant.  All of this was happening while Kazuya was having his secret love affair with the Williams sisters.  Jun Kazama would even visit Baek at his house and give him sexual favors before and after Baek's little boy Hwoarang came into the picture.  I guess they seem to have an open relationship.  I wonder if Jin will turn out like his father and have love affairs while his baby's mother/girlfriend is out somewhere with another person. 

Well I have brought you all there is to know about the Mishima-Kazama household.  Maybe they aren't the people that you think they are, _but maybe they are more that what you think… _

A/N: Yes, yes.  Flame me if you want, I like it hot.  

****


End file.
